The present invention relates to a preferably disposable after use, liquid-containing device which is adapted in its preferred embodiment for attachment to an ordinary i.e., commercially sold, standard aluminum soda or beer can so that the liquid of the device will be poured with the liquid of the soda or beer can for substantially uniform mixing and consumption. For ease of reading and understanding, the inventive liquid-holding device may be referred to as “the device” or “the first liquid-holding device” and the container to which the device is to be attached is often referred to as “the can” or the “second liquid holding can” (it being understood that the device can also be used with other liquid holding containers or cans, e.g., a drinking cup; a mug; a pitcher; a paper, Styrofoam, or other coffee-type cup; etc., —indeed, any vessel with an upper lip for holding the device and a liquid pouring mechanism (like a spout) for dispensing liquid from the can).
In the preferred embodiment, the device is hollow, basically doughnut-shaped (from the top view), yet, with a side, downwardly extending first liquid holding chamber or pouch. The device initially holds the first liquid which will be poured along with the pouring of the second liquid from the can. The device is initially provided to the consumer prefilled with the first liquid. In its preferred embodiment, the device will hold an added-in first liquid of about 50 ml which, in the standard use, will be admixed as dispensed to the 355 ml of the second liquid of the can. The device is provided with an aperture for pouring the liquid out, as desired. In its preferred embodiment and construction the device is intended for easy, attachable use to a standard soda or beer can of the type sold to consumers for individual use. These cans can be of the 4 ounce, 8 ounce, 8.3 ounce, 12 ounce (355 ml.), and even 16 ounce capacities. Larger and smaller sizes can be accommodated, too. A desired goal of the present invention is the basically consistent and substantially uniform mix or concentration of a measured dosage of the liquid of the device with the fluid or liquid being poured by the can, on a per sip basis. Incremental mixing on a per sip basis is highly desired for consistent flavor, consistency of concentration, etc. Unlike other mixing technologies that substantially all at one time combine the entire contents of a first added liquid with the liquid of another vessel, i.e., all at once into a cohesive mixture (i.e., the mixing occurs within one, both or another separate vessel) the present invention delivers substantially uniform and consistent doses of the liquid of the device, the first liquid, into and along with dispensing poured doses of the second liquid of the can, on a per-sip or per unit pouring basis so that the two fluids or first and second liquids mix right before entering a user's mouth. The present invention prevents the liquids of the can and the device from prematurely mixing and allows them to mix at the moment of intended consumption.
Accordingly, the present invention is intended to provide a first liquid contained within the device for mixing with the poured second liquid of the standard beer or soda can so as to alter the taste, color, flavor, and/or characteristic of the second liquid originally within the can so that, upon pouring of the same, the two liquids merge, entrain, and a mixed drink results for the consumer. The device is (before liquid is provided) basically hollow so as to carry within it a volume of the first liquid to be combined with the liquid of the can for a mixed drink, when the device and can are simultaneously tilted and poured.
Alternatively, the construction of the device or present invention can be modified to be secured to the top, generally circular lip of any liquid-holding and beverage drinking/dispensing device, e.g. a paper or Styrofoam coffee cup; a plastic beverage cup, a cocktail glass; a pitcher, mug, stein, i.e., any glass-, ceramic-, paper- or plastic-, etc., holding/drinking vessel which is used for pouring consumable liquid. Hereinafter for ease of reading and understanding, all such vessels, whether glass, plastic, aluminum, cardboard, etc., disposable or reusable after use, are collectively referred to as “cans” and the present invention will generally be described for use with conventional and readily available standard aluminum cans as that is the preferred environment for use of the device, although, clearly, the invention can be modified for use with other drinking and liquid-holding vessels and containers.
In its preferred embodiment, the device is intended to be pre-filled by the manufacturer with a specific, first liquid or fluid. When prefilled with its own liquid, for example, cherry flavoring, vodka or rum, an energy supplement, a pharmaceutical liquid, etc. and secured (by secure or snap-on placement on the top lip or around the top flange of the soda or beer can) and the two items (first liquid-holding device, i.e., the present invention and the can) “opened” (by unblocking the aperture of the device and popping the “pop top” of the can) and the two (device and can) tilted over for drinking or pouring, the poured liquid of the device of the present invention becomes thoroughly entrained into the exiting liquid of the conventional aluminum can or drinking vessel to provide a mixed drink of the two liquids. The consumer will drink from the opening of the can and the fluid of the device mixes with the fluid of the can, so that the two liquids basically become a mixed drink within the confines of the user's mouth. The lower lip of the user is placed onto the upper rim of the device, near its opening in much the same way that a user conventionally drinks from a can. The device, when snapped onto the top and the flange of the can provides a substantially fluid tight seal with the top of the can so that tilting and pouring of the can and the device causes the two liquids to be poured into the mouth of the user.
As the consumer tilts and drinks from the can, the liquid of the device is mixed with the fluid of the can to provide the desired and metered concentration of a mixed drink. The device, with its first contained liquid, is intended to be attachable (yet, after consumption, detachable for disposal and/or recycling separation) to the top rim or flange of a can, the latter containing a specific, second fluid of a different flavor or consistency. The two will be poured together to provide a mixed drink, different than the pure liquid of the device and the initial liquid of the can, if they were poured separately. So, for example only, the can may contain cola and the device may contain alcoholic rum, so that the mixed drink is a “rum and cola” concoction. Other end resulting or mixed drinks could be, for example, cherry flavoring from the device and cola from the can for a cherry-flavored soda; or vanilla flavoring from the device and cola from the can for a vanilla-tinged soda drink; or orange juice from the can and vodka from the device to result in a mixed drink known as a “screwdriver;” or beer from the can and an energy-providing or caffeine stimulant, etc. from the device of the present invention. The present invention can also be useful for delivery of a liquid pharmaceutical to children by “masking” the same with a cola, orange juice, apple juice, etc., the latter contained within a standard aluminum can and the cherry-flavored cough syrup provided from the device. If the two were mixed before pouring or drinking, the mingling of one fluid or liquid with another could have deleterious effects on the other (pro-biotic supplements might be rendered ineffective if they were added to a cola and left to mix for even a few minutes). The present invention prevents the liquids or fluids of the device and the can from interacting until the moment of consumption.
The available and consumable liquids in cans are widely varied and many consumers may want to drink them as purchased and, yet, the present invention provides some significant ability to alter the taste or characteristic of the liquid of the can thus providing versatility to the consumer who purchases one or more standard cans in that the consumer can make a desired mixed drink from the conventionally available can by simply selecting the desired added-in liquid, provided by the device of the present invention.
Once the device is secured to the top of the can, the apertures of each opened, and the can and device simultaneously tilted (until the level of the fluids are above the apertures of the device and can) the two fluids will simultaneously pour out of the can and device resulting in the entrainment of the liquid of the device with the liquid stream of the can or, if entrainment does not occur do to mis-alignment of the two apertures, the mixing of the two liquids within the user's mouth, upon drinking. This can be for direct pouring and drinking into the throat of the user or for pouring into another holding, pouring and drinking vessel, if desired. Preferably, the present inventive device is pre-filled by a manufacturer (a rum maker, for example; a brand manufacturer of vodka; an energy boosting liquid supplier; a liquid pharmaceutical manufacturer, etc.) with its own liquid and then sealed. Two or more of the devices, in the preferred construction, can be nested together to minimize horizontal shelf space. The consumer will then purchase the device(s) and open and use the same, when and if desired, i.e., when consumption of the liquid of the can as modified by the liquid of the device is desired. It is also within the contemplation of the inventors for the device to be fillable and/or refillable by the consumer at his/her home or at work (or at the beach, a parking lot with a tailgate party, etc.) with any suitable liquid and then used or sealed for later consumption and use. It is contemplated that the device can be for a single use and then disposed or it can be refillable.
The device basically comprises two, thin-walled, preferably plastic and inexpensive pieces, in the preferred embodiment, a top piece comprising a first chamber-covering or sealing piece with a smooth upper-directed lip wall for engagement with the bottom lip of the consumer, upon drinking, and a bottom, a second, lower piece, extending along the side of a portion of the can and defined by an initially empty chamber or pouch which is then filled with the first liquid. The two pieces are sealed together along their outside rims and along the internal edges defining their central apertures. The second piece is provided, at its upper section, with an inverted U-shaped channel for snapping around or onto the upwardly extending rim or circular flange of the can. Both the top or sealing piece and the bottom or principal chamber-holding piece are provided with centrally located and aligned openings which overlay the top of the can to which the device is secured, in use. This allows the user access to the pop top tab and to the adhesive tab covering up the aperture of the device.
When the device is installed and snap fit to the flange of the can, the device provides a somewhat liquid proof seal between the top surface of the can and the outside cylindrical wall of the can so that liquids flowing out of the can and the device (during tilting) are directed over the upwardly extending lip of the device and into the user's mouth and not down the sidewall of the can.
When desirably used, the device is placed and snap-fit onto the top of the can (either by resilient snapping of the inverted U-shaped channel over the inside and outside edges of the flange of the can or by more simply having the device snap around the outside of the flange of the can. Preferably, the device is formed such that the bottom piece (substantially comprising the pouch of the device) is provided with a bottom-located, inverted U-shaped channel which snaps onto the upwardly extending and encircling top lip, flange or rim of the can. Then, with the device so located, the aperture of the device can be opened. That can be done either before attachment to the can or after. Subsequently the can is opened by removal or typical opening of the conventional pop top tab. The order of opening the device and the can may be reversed, of course.
The annular lip of the first or top piece of the device extends upwardly and is thin in profile and smooth-walled to allow the user's mouth to easily and comfortably fit over it without injury nor discomfort. The device is like a “second skin” conforming to and fitting over the flange or rim of the can with the annular lip of the top piece being vertically offset above the top of the can but substantially replacing it in “feel” for the user so that placement of the user's lower lip around the rim of the device, with the user's mouth over the device is instinctive and quite conventional. The inside diameter of the lip and annular opening of the top piece and the aperture of the bottom piece of the device are large enough to allow for enough room for the user's fingers to gain access to the pop top or pull tab of the can and to the separate mechanism for opening the device, whether it has its own pop top tab-like device or a simple removable tab, etc. The lip of the device is of a very small thickness to allow the lower lip of the user/drinker to engage the outside of the lip of the device and the top lip of the user to extend above the fluid opening of the device so that the first liquid of the device will easily flow into the user's mouth, at the same time as the second liquid flows and entrains into the can's out-flowing liquid. In effect, the user's mouth is a mixing chamber for the first liquid of the device and the second liquid of the can.
Characteristic of the present invention is the shape and profile of the bottom edge of the second or bottom section and the shape, outward extension, profile and parameters of the pouch or liquid-holding chamber. As mentioned, the liquid-holding pouch of the second or bottom piece of the device preferably extends along the curvature of the exterior side wall of the can. This serves multiple purposes. By holding the first liquid near the can, as the can is emptied of liquid, the liquid of the device will still be located near the can's outside circumferential wall so that the probability of the can and device tipping over and spilling is reduced. Also, the lower edge of the pouch is contoured and extends lowermost opposite to the fluid, pour opening or exit aperture of the device. This, in combination with the first or top section of the device tends to ensure that some level of liquid is substantially always maintained above the aperture of the device (when tilted for pouring/drinking) so that when the device is tilted along with the can, the first liquid of the device will be poured and admixed with the second liquid of the can so that a basically uniform concentration of first and second liquid is substantially provided to the drinker/user. The bottom edge of the second or bottom section, defining the pouch or first liquid, primary holding chamber of the device, is sloped away from the opening of the device and then extends across the back of the device, opposite to the opening. The angle and shape of the bottom profile (sine wave like in side view) of the pouch of the second section or bottom piece achieves the following:
When the can and device atop it are standing upright on a table top, all of the first liquid (of the device) and second liquid (of the can) are below their respective liquid exit apertures (called a pour opening for the device and the aperture of the can) ensuring that there will be no spillage and that no additional amount of first liquid will flow out of the device and into the can or vice versa;
Since the bottom edge of the chamber-pouch is angled causing the distribution of the first liquid to be greater opposite from the drinking opening, when a user tilts the can to drink from it, there is generally some amount of first liquid above the device's exit aperture (called pour opening) and thus first liquid is available for mixing. The angle of tilt changes, of course, as the user continues to drink from the can as there becomes less liquid in the can as second liquid is removed. Yet, the configuration of the device, the profile of the bottom wall of the chamber/pouch and the construction of the fluid holding chamber comprised of chamber portions in the top and the bottom piece is such that the device provides a somewhat consistent flow of first liquid as the can is tilted such that the mixed drink flowing from can and device is substantially uniform on a per sip basis.
The angled bottom wall of the pouch also provides that the last drops of first liquid are able to flow through the opening and are available to be mixed before the contents of the can with its liquid emptied during the course of “normal sipping” i.e., as opposed to a complete chugging of the contents all at once.
According to another aspect of the invention, the side wall of the device, at or adjacent to the pouch or chamber, is somewhat compressible and resilient by finger pressure of the user. In this manner, during tipping/tilting of can and device atop it for drinking, the user can press on the outside wall of the device and thus the slight finger pressure causes pressure within the liquid holding chamber to increase and thus an additional amount of first liquid will be dispensed (beyond that provided based solely on geometry and gravity). This can be important for taste and if the user, for example, doesn't want to consume the entire contents of the can but, rather, wants more of the liquid of the device than the normal concentration provided when the entire contents of the can are consumed.
During initial sipping, some volume of the first liquid of the device will lie above the exit aperture of the device and, yet, during additional tilting and sipping, the volume ideally remains somewhat constant above the aperture so that as the user tilts the can (and its attached device) more and more with progressive sipping, the user is provided with a substantially constant amount of first liquid for each unit quantity of second liquid flowing from the can. When the can is only tilted slightly, for a first or initial set of sipping/drinking of mixed liquids, there may be a small amount, possibly, for example, only about 10 ml of first liquid above the exit aperture, the rest remaining below the level of the exit aperture. Then, after more liquids have been drained from the device and the can, later sipping/drinking by the user can be accomplished when the can and device are more severely tilted and, yet, there is still roughly, some, for example, another 10 ml or at least a small reservoir of first liquid above the level of the exit opening or aperture of the device and able to mix. This in conjunction with the size and configuration of the opening, and the velocity of the first liquid produced during normal sipping motion, which serves to forcibly eject liquid through the opening even in the absence of a vent hole or pressure applied to the outside wall of the device, promotes a substantially steady rate of first liquid flow per unit of second liquid flow. If the rate of flow of the first liquid on the early sipping was much greater than on later sipping, the user would not experience a consistent mixing/concentration of first liquid provided by the device to the second liquid provided by the can. The present invention provides for a basic consistent flow rate of first liquid per unit or sip of second liquid from the can. This is highly desired.
The device can be one-time usable and then disposable or it can be refillable and reusable. In any event, the present invention, a liquid-containing device with a first liquid can be attached to a can with a different or second liquid and when the can is tipped or tilted by hand for drinking, the device is tipped with it and the first liquid of the device flows out of it and into the stream (or directly into the mouth of the user) along with the second liquid flowing out of the can. Mixing occurs at the exit stream of the device and the can or in the user's mouth. According to the preferred embodiment of the invention, the two liquids become a single combined and mixed liquid, i.e., the first liquid becomes entrained into the stream of flow of the second liquid (usually the can's stream of outflow is greater in volume than that of the device) and a mixed liquid is thus capable of consumption by the consumer. The exit flow rate of the liquid of the device can be adjusted by the manufacturer by the size, shape, location, etc. of its holding chamber and/or the size and shape, number of holes or perforations of the aperture or it may be adjusted by the consumer by an incremental opening and closing (by a mechanism) of the aperture of the device. The volume of contained fluid within the device; the size and shape of the liquid holding chamber/pouch; the location, shape and size of the device's outflow aperture or orifice, etc. determine the timing, character and nature of the stream of the first liquid of the device and the manner with which it becomes mixed with the liquid pouring out of the can. Preferably, the size, shape of the pouch, volume, its aperture, etc. are coordinated and sized so that a predetermined mixed concentration of first liquid to second liquid is substantially maintained until both the device and the can are substantially simultaneously consumed and emptied.
The present invention thus contemplates providing an originally hollow but then liquid-filled device for securing to a can which can selectively mix its liquid with that of the can for providing a mixed drink to the consumer. This is expected to be highly desirous by those wishing to mix, for example, the fluids of commercially available cans with selected flavoring liquids, on an individual basis. For example, it is envisioned by the inventors that the primary can may contain Coca-Cola; Pepsi, 7 Up, or another cola drink (collectively referred to as “the second liquid”) and the device may contain a brand of rum-based alcohol; or the primary can may contain orange juice and the device mix into the stream of the can a first amount of liquid vodka to produce a screwdriver mixed drink. Other possible combinations exist as, for example, coffee or caffeine-flavored water (first liquid of the device) with beer (second liquid of a can); energy boosting drink (e.g., Red Bull® energy drink as the first liquid in the device) and cola as the second liquid in the can. Other combinations are clearly available and can be as varied as the commercially available liquids and flavorings and add-ins for liquid, all to the extent suitable for human consumption.
The present invention, a liquid-holding container for selective use with a can is expected to allow a single six-pack of cola, for example, to be divided up among family (adults and children) or friends and each person can then individualize or have provided to them an appropriate and desired drink by adding a flavoring, supplied by an individual device, one per can, as appropriate. Thus, one child could drink the cola from a first can without modification; another child may decide (and have the parent agree) to flavor his cola can by adding a cherry flavoring (cherry syrup being provided by the device of the present invention); an adult may decide to add rum to the standard cola can with the rum obtained from and provided by the device to the same conventionally available cola can; a teen-ager in the family may add an energy boost provided by the device to yet another standard cola can, and the final adult may add vanilla extract flavoring from the device to the standard can of cola (and one can is left over for whoever wants another drink later). Thus, a single six pack of identical cola cans can produce, with the present devices suitably filled with a variety of predetermined first or primary liquids of flavors, alcoholic add-ins, energy-boosters, etc., a wide variety of drinks. The devices of the present invention are small, relatively light weight and can be shaped to be nested in pairs (one such device nests into the inverted and rotated by 180 degrees second of such device) for efficiency of packaging and to conserve shelf space. The devices are preferably removable from the cans and recycled/disposable when emptied (although in an alternate embodiment they can be refillable, if desired). Access to and use of the devices can provide tremendous versatility to the users. A six pack of the devices can also be sold (e.g., all being rum-contained; all containing cherry-flavoring syrup, all energy boosting or vitamin providing, or pharmaceutical containing, etc.) or a six pack of the devices can be formed and sold as an assortment of add-in first liquids. Where alcohol is a component of the first liquid within the device, of course, it must only be purchasable by adults through the proper alcohol-control mechanisms and authorities.
The device is also engineered to be simple to use by consumers and comfortable, too.
The device does not significantly increase the diameter of the can (since the pouch is only slightly greater in outside diameter than the outside diameter of a can) and it extends down the side of the can's height) so that it can still be easily gripped by a consumer with one hand. The configuration and geometry of the chamber of the device exposes a significant portion of the can so that even a smaller hand gripping the can may reach around and grip the can with the thumb of the can only being restable on the outside of the pouch of the device. The slim profile spreads the weight of the first liquid out and around the can, maintaining the liquid close to the center of gravity of the can so that the two, when coupled, do not accidentally tip over and spill liquid.
In an alternate embodiment, a simple friction fit or screw on lid/cover can be provided to the outside of the top lip of the device and/or at or within the center opening of the device so that a can may be partially consumed, then covered for later consumption, and then opened for finishing. A plug may be friction fit into the aperture of the device to prevent its contents from accidental spillage in-between usages.